


Shadow limited by the sun

by kitsuyuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Rumors, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsuyuki/pseuds/kitsuyuki
Summary: Kageyama was the shadow and Hinata was the sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 4





	Shadow limited by the sun

Away from the whispers surrounding his name and the judging eyes, Kageyama found peace while having lunch alone on the roof.

With his eyes closed, he asked himself out loud, "What did I do wrong?"

All he wanted was to have a peaceful high school life and be able to make some friends, but it seemed like he was asking too much.

Suddenly the voice of his only 'friend' was present, "Kageyama, why are you here?"

_ My mistake was meeting you, Hinata. _

"It's none of your business," Kageyama said sharply.

"It's because of the rumors, isn't it? They can be quite cruel." Hinata smiled cynically.

_ You bastard. _

Kageyama blamed him for everything that was happening to him. He hated him with his whole being.

Who knew that someone so charismatic and with a radiant smile could do him so much harm.

Hinata was the first and ensured that he was the only one to approach Kageyama. Isolating him had been easy, Hinata just had to make good use of his popularity and subtly tell a few 'little' lies.

Cold, arrogant, violent... Gang member... Someone who hits girls...

Rumors spread like a plague, and Hinata needed all his self-control not to laugh at how easily people believed things that were far from being true. Kageyama was just someone socially awkward and who wouldn't hurt a fly.

But what was really fun for Hinata was to see Kageyama's reactions. Breathing unevenly, eyes wide, light tremors... Definitely a pleasant sight.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kageyama asked tired, almost desperate.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked with false innocence. "I am your friend."  _ Your only friend _ . "And it breaks my heart that you think I would do you any harm."

"Stop. Please stop." Kageyama whispered. He asked. He pleaded. He couldn't take it anymore.

Hinata hugged him. "I'm here. For what you need, just depend on me."

Kageyama hugged him back. He gave up, the hug was too warm and comfortable to fight. He had to be resigned to being an insignificant shadow with the sunlight surrounding him.


End file.
